1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to printers, ejection assemblies, and methods of cycling a printer through printing, cutting, and ejecting stages of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of applications exist for publicly-used, stand-alone printers, or so-called “kiosk printers.” These include the printing of receipts at gas pumps and automatic teller machines (ATMs), amongst others. Commonly, kiosk printers advance a web of continuous print media through the printer for printing, cut the media in order to separate an individual printed portion of the web, and present the cut web portion for receipt by a user. In order to accomplish all of these operations, kiosk printers will often include multiple motors and a variety of parts associated with each motor. As such, kiosk printers tend to be complicated and expensive.